Veins of History
by this-zombie-life
Summary: Eventual heavy AU. The Exile, along with HK-47 and T3-M4, set off after Revan - what they find will alter the course of the galaxy forever. LSM Exile, LSM Revan. Chapter 2, after a super-long delay, is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, KOTOR, or anything else. Just playing in the universe. This will end up heavily AU, just a head's up.

Veins Of History

_**-I-**_

The walls of the _Ebon Hawk_ thrummed with the vibrations of her engines as Jak't Tiossen, the famed Jedi Exile, leaned back in the pilot's chair and ran his hands through his dark hair. It had been four months since his duel with Kreia on Malachor, four months since he had said goodbye to the truest friends he had ever known and flew off to find and support Revan. He sighed, and ran a hand over his eyes.

_Four months from her_, he thought, and not for the first time wondered where the Miraluka woman was and if she really would wait for him like she said she would. The crew had rescued him while Malachor dissolved around them, and it had been a short jump to Telos and Citadel Station from there. There had been parades and speeches - _by the Force, how he hated those crowd-pleasing pieces of Sithspit _- and finally he had been able to get Bastila and Admiral Onasi into a secluded room. He had told them about the navicomputer being voice-locked, and of his unsuccessful efforts to open it. He and the admiral had both agreed that, knowing his ship would in all likelihood return without him, Revan would not have used his own voice as the locking frequency.

Jak't felt a small grin forming despite himself, as he remembered finally convincing Bastila to come aboard the _Hawk_ and try to open it. After many minutes of blushing and confusion her crisp "Open" had ran like an ion blast through the computer, lighting screens long dormant and indeed unlocking the navicomputer. It had shown a series of jumps, planets Jak't had never heard of, and beat a path directly into the Unknown Regions. It had taken all of his skill in persuasion to get the two of them to believe that he would wait to leave, and the help of T3 to get clearance to launch late in the night.

An incessant beeping jerked Jak't out of his reminiscing, and his hands quickly worked the instruments in front of him. The glow of atmosphere shone before him, and he thumbed the interior com control as he initiated a search for a suitable landing zone.

"HK, T3 - get ready to land. Charge up your weapons, I don't know what kind of welcome we'll get here...if it's like last time, I don't want to be unprepared," he said. The last planet they had searched had been host to somewhat primitive natives...angry, primitive natives.

"Required Answer: Master, the beeping trash compactor and I will be ready, provided your meatbag piloting skills do not plaster us all over the planetside first."

Biting back a retort, Jak't picked an open field near what seemed to be a settlement and initiated a landing sequence. Once the _Hawk_ had set down and he was sure the ground was indeed stable, Jak't quickly unstrapped himself and walked over to the exit ramp, feeling the reassuring weight of his lightsaber on his hip and catching HK-47 and T3-M4 moving to flank him out of the corner of his eye. The ramp slowly lowered, steam pouring out from overworked metal joints and hydraulics. Sparing a glance back at the two droids, Jak't simply gave them a simple sentence before turning to stride down the ramp.

"Let's go."

Once the trio was outside the ship, Jak't's eyes immediately started roaming the area. He saw a relatively easy path down to the settlement - at least, he hoped it was a settlement.

"HK? T3? Picking up anything?"

T3 began to answer in a series of beeps and whistles, but was quickly cut off by HK's rough vocabulator.

"Answer: Long range scans show minimal life forms, Master."

"How about with that new scanner I installed? The one attuned to perceive Force fluctuations, I thought-"

"Surprised interruption: Master, I do believe, regardless of your meatbag skills in installation, that my new scanner is indeed reading a major fluctuation in the area near the settlement. Shall we investigate further?"

Jak't had already started to move down into the settlement with T3, requiring HK to hurry after them. The three of them eased their way past the wreckage of what Jak't assumed to be homes...he had seen a lot in his exile, but he had no prior experience with dwellings like these. They looked like groupings of high, narrow cylinders with no clear doors or windows with the exception of those obviously caused by explosions. Looking closer, he came to a strange conclusion - whatever had blown these "buildings" up, had exploded from within the buildings themselves. The only evidence that this planet had anything to do with their search were the red skinned humanoid corpses surrounding the buildings - "True Sith," Jak't had learned, and the only proof that they were on Revan's trail at all.

Having long ago taught his two mechanical companions the hand signals Jedi used to communicate in silence, Jak't quickly made the motions for _keep your eyes open_ and _proceed with caution_ as he moved under cover to what he assumed to be the main intersection for the town. He slowly took in the carnage, hands still clutching weapons and cauterized wounds on faces and arms and torsos. _Lightsaber wounds – maybe we've finally caught up to him_, Jak't thought, and turned back to look at his mechanized companions. T3 was, as always, unreadable...but HK tilted his "head," slowly and meticulously pointing his rifle from Jak't to an open doorway across the courtyard. His photoreceptors flashed, and Jak't nodded.

Unhooking his double-bladed lightsaber from his belt, Jak't slowly strode towards the doorway, letting his senses stretch and feel the Force flow around him - he _felt _T3 sliding his dual heavy blasters out of their concealed compartments, _felt _the minuscule puffs of energy being released as the assassination droid charged his rifle...and had no sooner moved to rest his thumb on the activator switch on his lightsaber when a bright blue blade erupted inside the doorway and leaped out at them.

Swearing, Jak't leaped to the side...but felt his movement stifled. With a horrible revelation, he realized that the figure was using the Force to hamper his movements...he hit the activator, felt and heard the comforting hum of the twin viridian blades leaping to life, and slid a foot behind him to keep his balance. The figure leaped out of the doorway, effortlessly batting T3's and HK's bolts aside as he twirled through the air, landing between Jak't and the droids. With a wave of his gloved hand, the two droids simply turned off and collapsed. Jak't slid into a Makashi stance, but couldn't help letting out a gasp of shock at the sight of the figure's face...

"Revan...?" he asked, still holding his blade at the ready.

The man paused, lowering his blade until the electric blue glow lit the tattered and stained white robes that hugged his legs. "...Jak't? Jak't Tiossen?"

The Exile nodded, and Revan slowly thumbed the activator on his own lightsaber..but continued to hold it cautiously. Jak't mimicked him, and took the opportunity to reconcile the man standing before him to the holo that Bastila had shown him the night before he had set out - his hair was longer, but not yet the length of Jak't's own...his eyes were harder and less giving, more promising of a quick death than a heartfelt laugh. His robes were beaten and shabby, although his stance still bore the same nobility and honor that it had even in those days before the Mandalorian Wars.

"How did you find me, the signal I left on the Hawk?"

Jak't nodded. "It's quite a long story, but I think it is one better left for a place less...open. Now, what exactly– "

"Why did you come, to aid me or attempt to gain revenge on me? Speak quickly, I don't think we have much time." Revan's eyes roamed as he spoke, finally latching on a trail leading out of the settlement.

Jak't nodded again, quickly retelling his experiences with Kriea and the Sith Triumvirate, how he had found several companions along the way and trained them into other Jedi. He ended with his meeting with Bastila and Admiral Onasi, conveying the Admiral's message. He had just begun to speak of Bastila when Revan raised his hand, stopping him.

"I...I can't hear about her, not in this place." Revan shook his head, and waved his hand at the droids again, sparks jumping over them as they reactivated. T3 let loose with a serious of beeps and whistles and HK's "head" snapped back up, photoreceptors flashing. "Unneeded Threat: You'll pay for that, meatbag!" They both fell silent, however, when they took in Revan standing with the Exile.

"Hi T3, HK. Sorry about that, I didn't permanently harm any of your systems, did I?" Revan asked, and Jak't was amazed to see the smallest hint of a smile on his face as he took in the two droids.

"Overjoyed Exclamation: Master! It is very rewarding to see you again, are you fully functional?"

"Yeah HK, I'm fine...all my watery innards are still working." Revan chuckled, and inside himself Jak't released the small breath he had been holding - despite whatever Revan had been through, he still had some of his humanity left. To his shock, however, HK's photoreceptors registered the lightsabers and quickly pointed his rifle at him.

"Direct Request: Master, is this meatbag threatening you? Shall I remove him now?

Revan chuckled again, until he saw the look of shock on Jak't's face. "No, HK - I don't want you to harm Jak't, understood?"

"Weary Resignation: As you command, Master."

Revan shrugged his shoulders, and motioned to the path leading out of the settlement. "Don't worry about that...HK's base-level programming requires him to automatically revert to only obeying my orders when he's around me. I don't remember exactly why he's like that, other than I must have been worried about Malak even when I built him."

The two Jedi, flanked by the droids, moved stealthily out of the settlement and followed the path into the wilderness. Large plants with black waxy leaves lined the path, and Jak't had to push many out of the way as he and Revan quickly strode away from the settlement. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the man who walked beside him, so much that was left unknown...finally mustering up a little courage, he tilted his head back towards the _Hawk_. "Revan, just one thing...we got here in a little over four months, how could you have taken years to get here?"

A hint of a smile touched Revan's lips, but didn't reach his eyes. "Think about it, Jak't...you got here using the hyperspace routes I programmed, right?" Jak't nodded, and Revan continued as the trail started to work itself higher into the mountains behind the settlement. "I had to research all those jumps, and then had to use sublight engines only to make sure I didn't overjump the planets and end up in some random sun....not to mention fighting all these True Sith single-handedly."

"Also, what was the stance you moved into when you engaged me? I've learned a lot of Forms, and that wasn't anything like I've ever seen."

Revan nodded again, as he stopped to hold a few large logs out of the path so that T3 could move past them easier. "It's easy to understand why you wouldn't, old friend – I created it. I had started working on it during the hunt for the Star Forge, but I've only really finished it in the past few weeks. I call it _Kar'rta_."

"Kar'rta...that's Mandalorian, isn't it? Why would you use a word from their language and not Aurebesh?"

At first, Jak't question was only met with a shrug as Revan closed his eyes, clearly searching for something. After a few seconds, his eyes re-opened and focused on an overgrown offshoot from the path they were on. He walked over it, lifting a few branches out of the way and started walking down it. Jak't hurried to catch up, as did the droids...as he caught up, Revan started talking again.

"Yeah, Mandalorian...I don't know why I chose it, the word just came me one morning on Manaan when I was meditating. I don't know how familiar you are with the language, but _Kar'rta_ means "heart."

"So...your form is, essentially, 'The Way of the Heart?'" Jak't asked, almost totally hiding the smirk that threatened to break through his handsome features.

Revan stopped walking, and for a second Jak't thought he had somehow senses the slightly mocking tone he had used. It seemed, though, like Revan was only really paying Jak't half a mind as he kept talking and moving forward. "Basically, yes. It's built around ten principles..."

"Revan, what princi–" Jak't started to ask, but the question died on his lips when he saw Revan flash him and the droids the hand signal for _urgent silence_ and dropped into a crouch. Moving as silently as he could, Jak't crept to Revan's side and peered over the brush line. He saw, about 500 yards ahead of them, a cave that cut into the side of the mountain. He also saw three of the True Sith guarding the entrance, shifting about nervously. Revan turned his head slowly, motioning HK to join them. The assassin droid quietly moved up beside them, lingering a few feet behind them so that a large plant would break up his outline.

"HK, are they in range for you?" Revan asked.

"Confident Answer: Of course, Master. As you well know, my maximum accuracy range is one hundred and fifty kilometers, though I am often limited by the inherent inaccuracies of the weapon I use.

"Good, take them out quietly, I'd rather not have a huge battle."

HK nodded once, and Jak't watched as the droid slowly lifted the rifle it held until it was level with the droid's "shoulders." The Hunter-Killer droid's head tilted slightly, clearly working out the best pattern in which to move from target to target, before without warning three blasts of deadly light spat from the end of rifle. Jak't turned, but was only quick enough to witness the final bolt colliding with the guard's head.

"Joyful Statement: All targets removed, Master. Addendum: The Force scanner that the meatbag accompanying us installed in me is going quite crazy. It seems that the cave that the primitive meatbags were guarding is the source of the fluctuations it has been picking up since we landed."

Jak't looked at Revan, an eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. Revan nodded, mostly to himself, before standing and motioning for the rest of them to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-II-**_

Revan moved without pause towards the opening of the cave, and Jak't had to take a few long steps to catch up to him. "Revan, what's going on?" he asked.

Revan's eyes and feet didn't stop; instead, he simply slowed long enough for Jak't to catch up. Behind them, the two droids moved more slowly – T3 often had to take slightly longer routes, and HK hung back to provide a wide range of cover. "Jak't, what do you know about the phenomenon commonly referred to as a Force nexus?"

The pair reached the cave opening, and once again Revan gave Jak't little time to answer. He began moving the bodies right away, pulling them into the underbrush. Jak't combed through his memory as he grabbed a body and began to move it. "I know Master Vandar proposed the theory that, similar to how an area in the cell membrane is involved with intercellular communication and adhesion, areas steeped in Force activity could potentially be used to reach other places or even times in space. It was never substantiated, though – even Vandar eventually renounced it."

Revan finished moving the last body into the underbrush. He ran a hand through his hair, and waved a hand towards the pair of droids. "Correct, but Vandar was wrong to renounce it. The Star Forge was powerful not only because of the foundries, but because it took advantage of a Force Nexus – it pulled materials from other places and timespaces in order to increase production rates. The Rakata knew something was there, but even they were never able to fully grasp what happened."

Jak't held up a hand in protest, his mind racing. "Hold on, hold...you're trying to say that there are places, actual physical places in the galaxy, where the rules of physics don't apply?"

The two droids finally reached the two Jedi. "Interjection: Master, there are more hostile meatbags gathering in the settlement at the base of the mountain. We should not remain in the open," HK said.

Revan nodded, but Jak't wasn't sure if it was to him or the droid. "I know, HK, I can feel them," he said. "And Jak't – yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. When my memories came back, I remembered doing research into this very concept. I was never comfortable with using the Star Forge indefinitely without understanding _how_ it worked. I'm sure there is a Force Nexus here, and I'm sure we can use it."

As soon as he finished speaking, Revan turned and began walking into the cave. _Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me...all the way out here, and now I've found Revan space-addled and blabbering about impossible theories,_ Jak't thought. He shook his head, and began to follow Revan into the cave.

"I'm not space-addled, Jak't," Revan called back with a laugh. "You've been around those two droids too long, old friend."

Jak't felt his cheeks grow red under his beard as T3 and HK moved past him into the cave. He allowed himself a moment, then headed in after them.

###

The initial descent into the cave was steep, and Jak't found himself using his hands to brace himself before each step. He turned to help T3, but saw the droid making small hops by igniting thrusters in its legs. Revan was no more than thirty yards ahead of them, but the cave was so dark that Jak't could barely make him out. He watched as Revan raised a hand, and suddenly the walls were lined with crackling blue energy. The lines raced towards the mouth of the cave and into the darkness simultaneously, and when they passed him Jak't saw white and felt searing pain in every single nerve of his body. He screamed – at least he thought he screamed – and as soon as the feeling had begun, it passed.

"Jak't? Jak't, talk to me!"

Jak't rubbed his eyes with the heels of both hands, trying to calm his senses down. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I think. By the Force, what happened?"

"I..." Revan trailed off, and Jak't looked up. Revan was frowning, and looked confused. "I think the energy here reacted with our own Force energies. I don't know, to be sure." Revan offered a hand, and Jak't clasped it as he stood. He saw HK sprawled on the floor, limbs askew, behind him. Jak't nodded toward the droid, and Revan turned. "Oh, no...HK? HK?!" he called out, and the droid's photoreceptors blinked. "Answer: Master, I believe I am fine. All my systems are checking out, but the Force-scanner is burnt out. The pulse of energy totally destroyed it, not that the meatbag's clumsy installation left much to destroy."

The light in the cave was growing more intense by the minute. Jak't saw Revan unhook his lightsaber, and he did the same. He _felt_ HK flexing it's servos, _felt_ the astromech droid sliding backwards to give the two Jedi room to maneuver. The blue energy struck out from the cave walls, forming an orb in mid-air in front of them. The orb pulsed and grew, crystallizing in some parts while rippling like liquid in others. Jak't spared a glance to the man beside him, and suddenly saw the Revan he remembered from their days on Dantooine – intensely curious, afraid of nothing, always the first to jump into the unknown just to see what lay at the bottom. _Do you know what's happening?_

Revan met his gaze. _No clue. We aren't dead yet, so that's a start._

The orb finally stopped growing, now more than three meters wide. It looked spherical, but when Jak't looked towards the edges of the orb he could almost make out a crystalline structure beneath the surface. Blue fog began to seep from the orb, and soon the cave floor was carpeted in it. Just as Jak't was ready to step forward, the fog began turning in on itself. It grew upwards, bubbling and churning, until it formed a column taller than either Jedi. The fog turned smooth, and before their very eyes took on the shape of a man...a tall man, with a shaved head and dueling tattoos that ran along the crown of his skull. The man took a step forward, and by the time his foot had reached the cave floor, his features were as real as if he had been made of flesh and blood.

Jak't slid a foot backwards, igniting his lightsaber. He opened his mouth to address the being in front of him, but closed his mouth when he felt Revan's hand on his arm. Revan moved closer to the figure, squinting at it. "No...this isn't possible..."

The figure turned its gaze towards Revan, and opened his mouth. "Why isn't it, old friend?"

Jak't mouthed the name as Revan uttered it, his voice less than a whisper. "A...Alek?"

###

The figure nodded once, and suddenly clothes appeared on it. As it grew in detail, it began to appear more and more like the Alek both Jedi had known for all their lives. He was pale, and other than the cloak behind him, bore nothing to show that he had died as a Dark Lord. "Revan, old friend." The figure turned to Jak't, nodding at him. "Ah, Jak't. Somehow, if I wasn't to be as Revan's side, I knew it would be you."

"Alek...what...what is this? What's going on?" Revan asked.

HK-47 moved forward. "Acknowledgment: Ah, the original meatbag! Come any closer and you'll find the afterlife all over again!" Behind him, T3 let loose with a long string of beeps and whistles in acknowledgment.

A touch of a smile touched the specter's face. "Oh, Revan. Always the gearhead." It turned to the droids. "I mean none of you harm. Simply be patient, and all will be made clear. Even for you, who cannot feel the Force."

Revan tried to move forward. "Alek, what's going on? Talk to me." The apparition raised a hand. "Patience, Revan. Another is coming."

Another column of smoke grew beside the apparition, and it quickly took the appearance of a smaller man wearing a black mask. "Ah, young ones. It is a pleasure to see you, Revan, specifically," it said.

"Who are you?" Jak't asked.

The second apparition turned to Jak't, but Revan's voice answered his question before the apparition started. "It's Ajunta Pall. First Dark Lord of the Sith. I helped to redeem him when I was searching for the Star Map on Korriban."

"That is correct. The two of us were chosen to appear to you, due to our unique connections to you both," the apparition said, motioning to the specter of Alek beside him.

"You came here in an effort to put an end to the Sith, Revan," the apparition of Alek said. "We found references to the Chosen One, and due to your life experiences you believe it to be you."

Jak't turned to Revan. "The Chosen One? Chosen for what?"

Revan frowned, and it was clear to Jak't that the other Jedi's mind was racing in order to understand what was happening in front of them. "The Chosen One is destined to bring balance to the Force. Destined to destroy the Sith and allow for peace, finally."

The apparition of Pall shook his head. "You, my young friend, are not this Chosen One. Do not believe it was arrogance that led you to assume it; your destiny is intertwined with the individual who will bring balance. You are the Sith'ari."

"Wait...no. No, that's not possible," Revan said. Jak't reached out and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The apparition of Alek nodded, and the two apparitions spoke at the same time. "The Sith'ari will be free of limits. The Sith'ari will lead the Sith and destroy them. The Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before." The specter of Alek moved closer to Revan. "You are two sides of the same coin, Revan. Do you remember our final conversation?" it asked.

Revan looked down, and Jak't could barely hear his friend. "'Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all of these things, Revan, and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone.'"

The apparition of Pall nodded again. "The future is always in flux, but you deserve a choice to impact it. We are here to offer you such a choice."

"Hang on, what choice? What are you talking about?" Jak't asked.

The apparition of Alek turned towards Jak't. "We offer a chance for the Sith'ari to directly influence the Chosen One. We will move Revan forward through time to the time and place of the Sith's ultimate triumph. There he will have the chance to turn history's curve toward the light or the dark."

"I'll do it," Revan said. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to make the universe safer for the ones I care about, and the billions more I do not know."

Both apparitions held up a hand. "There are complications, young one" the apparition of Pall said. "You must know them before you can agree. If you accept, you must know that you only have once chance. If you fail, you will usher darkness into ascendancy not only in the future but in the here and now as well. Everyone – Jak't, Carth, Bastila – they will all die in battle, brought by you. Are you willing to accept that risk?"

Revan nodded. "I am."

The apparition of Alek turned towards Jak't. "The Sith'ari must travel alone. You, and the mechanical ones you have brought with you, will remain here to guard the passage. If this falls, Revan will never be able to return to this point in space and time."

Revan turned to Jak't, eyes narrowed. "What do you think, Jak't? HK? T3? Are all of you in agreement about this?"

Jak't opened his mouth, but as usual, HK managed to interrupt him. "Assessment: Master, I believe this is scientifically possible, but risky. Promise: If you do this, I will not let this energy dissipate. You will be guarded."

Revan turned to T3, squatting beside the droid. "How about you?" he asked. T3 whistled, a low mournful sound, and wheeled forward to bump into Revan. Its photoreceptor blinked several times, and Revan patted the droid on the top. As the Jedi stood, the droid spun in place until it was facing the cave opening. The droid extended its twin blasters and beeped in acknowledgment.

Lastly, Revan turned towards Jak't. Jak't cleared his throat. "Are you sure about this? This is beyond either of us...beyond most of the Masters we knew as padawans."

Revan shrugged. "Do we have a choice, Jak't? We've known nothing but a lifetime of war. This is a possibility to fix it."

Jak't nodded. "I've always followed you, Revan. I won't stop now. We'll make sure you can get home."

Revan nodded, and started to walk towards the apparitions. As he passed Jak't, the younger Jedi grabbed his arm. "Revan?" The older Jedi looked at him. "Do it right, OK?" Revan straightened and clasped his friend on the shoulder.

The apparition of Pall turned toward the orb. "This will...not be pleasant. Please clear your mind, young one."

The apparition of Alek leaned down to Revan's eye level. "Revan...know I do not blame you. I chose to continue down my path, and it means more than I can say that you tried to redeem me. You were born for this."

Revan nodded, and Jak't wasn't sure if he saw the other Jedi swipe at his eyes or not. There was a blinding flash of blue light, and when it cleared, the apparitions and Revan were gone. Jak't turned to HK and T3 and said "Alright, let's get some kind of defensive-" only to be cut off by an inhuman howl.

"Statement: Agreed. Shall we move quickly?"

Jak't gripped his lightsaber tightly. "Agreed. Faster, faster would be better."

###

Revan squeezed his eyes shut. _Oh sithspit, Revan, what did you get yourself into this time?_ He felt his body lengthening, tightening – felt the Force shifting, felt it grow and shrink in ways he would never have thought possible – and before he could reason, before he was able to stretch out and try to understand the changes, he was falling.

"–but we do not grant you the rank of Mast-WHAT?"

Revan felt the impact of the floor, felt bolts of energy arcing out from his body to hit the walls of the room he was in. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw that he was surrounded by several Jedi. There was a twin of Vandar in front of him, sitting calmly and observing him. Beside him, a dark-skinned man stood in a combat position with a purple lightsaber ignited. On the other side, two Jedi stood shoulder-to-shoulder; an older man with a beard, and a younger one with wild hair and a facial scar.

Revan stood, flexing his shoulders. The dark-skinned man took this for a threat, and leapt at him. Revan ignited his lightsaber, meeting the purple blade blow for blow. The stranger was using some form of Juyo, but Revan couldn't distinguish the differences. The dark-skinned Jedi spun, and Revan took the opening; he reached out to the Force, slid to the side, stuck out a foot, and _pushed_. The dark skinned Jedi stumbled, and with an outstretched hand Revan called the purple blade to himself. Revan slid into a Jar'Kai stance, holding the borrowed lightsaber low in front of him with his own blue blade held high over his shoulder. The dark man frowned and slowly backed away.

The twin of Vandar cleared its throat. "Interrupted our meeting you have, stranger. Who are you, hmm? Candle or night, I wonder?"

Revan slowly stood, flexing his shoulders _Bastila, love, give me the strength to do this_. He deactivated the lightsabers, flipped the purple one end-on-end, and extended it to the dark Jedi. "I am Revan. I'm here to stop the Sith."

###

Meanwhile, across the planet, the darkness recoiled from a sudden eruption of light. It had foreseen every action and reaction, but this was new. Still, it wouldn't matter. The darkness was patient, and cunning, and adept at improvising. Such an eruption would burn itself out, and the darkness would fill the void.


End file.
